


art at midday, piano at midnight

by Hosieteam



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosiewritings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieteam/pseuds/Hosieteam
Summary: Cleo, a new student, tells Hope that she's not motivated to paint, that her drawings are emotionless and just technical. To remedy this, Cleo advises Hope to find out what might arouse her emotions. Then, Hope's gaze falls on a photo of Josie hanging on her wall...Co-writer : Malia (hosiewritings on twitter)
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	art at midday, piano at midnight

If you would have asked to Hope Andrea Mikaelson what her problem is with art, she would have told you that she doesn't have one. And if at the same time you would have asked to Josie Lucas Saltzman what her problem is with music, she would have undoubtedly given the same ready-made answer.

Yet it turns out that Hope's new roommate, Cleo, and our dearest Lizzie Saltzman have a much different take on the matter.

According to the new student, Hope Mikaelson is apparently in total denial about the apathy she shows. Because, although her paintings are of a technical quality superior than that of the artists she met in her lifetime, it is nonetheless obvious to her that the tribrid has a problem. Her art is lifeless, impersonal. His drawings are emotionless and simply technical.

Fortunately, Cleo already has some ideas in her pocket to help Hope regain her heart in her art. So the first advice she gives to the auburn haired girl is to step out of her comfort zone and find out what might arouse her emotions.

Hearing this recommendation, Hope's gaze unexpectedly finds its way to the photo-adorned wall of her bedroom. A pretty brunette is the center of attention. Cleo notices it immediately.

"What... Girl, do you have a crush on someone?"

Hope blushes furiously and becomes a nervous mess.

"What? No, I... no, I was just thinking of my friends."

Cleo approaches the photos to point the finger at the brunette who is everywhere.

"And she is?"

Hope smiles affectionately.

"It's Josie."

  
"You love her?"

A nervous laugh comes from between Hope's lips. "What?"

Cleo shrugs. "Do you love her?"

"She's my friend, I... of course I care about her, she's my friend."

"You said that before," Cleo intervenes with a smirk at the corner of her lips. "Why do you have so many pictures of your 'friend' on your wall?"

"If you want my opinion you are way too curious for someone who has barely met me" Hope defends herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just want to know you better."

Hope holds Cleo's gaze for a moment before relenting. "Josie is the one who decorated my room. I like it that way."

Before Cleo can add another comment, a somewhat restless Lizzie Saltzman walks into the bedroom without bothering to knock. "Mikaelson, I need your help."

Talk about a dramatic entry.

"Lizzie? What's going on? Did something happen to your sister?"

"Aside from her driving me crazy you mean? No. But the situation might turn upside down if you don't do your job."

Hope frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Go see my sister and do your thing."

Hope looks more and more confused. "What thing?"

"I don't know how but it seems like you're the only one calming Josie down, so before she destroys my last ounce of patience, I advise you to collect your shit and go talk to her."

Cleo who had witnessed the whole scene finally manifested her presence, seeing the opportunity to get what she wanted from Hope. "I think in her own special way your friend is trying to tell you that Josie is in a problematic situation and she needs you to go see if you can help."

Hope gathers. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense." She turns to Lizzie to ask: "what exactly is the problem?"

"She's breaking my ears. She must have blank page syndrome or something because she hasn't played a single good song all morning and her zoning is starting to irritate me."

“I can see that,” Hope mutters.

Lizzie gives her a warning look before adding "Anyway, I'm just going to stay here with..."

"Cleo" introduces the girl.

"With this girl, while you go kindly to see my sister to save us all from having to witness her impending murder."

"You are dramatic," Hope says.

"I'm stating the facts, Mikaelson" Lizzie replies.

"Whatever."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Hope finds Josie in her bedroom. The door is wide open but the girl decides to knock anyway. This isn't an unwanted intrusion. The brunette looks up from her notebook to check the door. Hope stands there, rocking awkwardly.

"Hey, Jo. Can I come in?"

Josie smiled and agreed.

"Lizzie?"

Hope smirked sheepishly. "Yeah, she's worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"I worry too." Adds Hope when she sees Josie doing that thing she always does with her lips when she obviously isn't telling the whole truth.

Josie sighs then gestures for Hope to join her on the bed. Hope complies with the request, advancing slowly before sitting down next to the brunette.

“I'm trying to write a song,” Josie confesses to an attentive Hope. "I'm obviously not good at it either."

Hope looks at her with her puppy eyes. "Jo..."

"It's okay, I guess it's just not a good day to write."

Hope puts her hand on Josie's. "Maybe I can do something to help you?"

Josie looks at their hands then looks up to speak. "How would you do that?"

Hope seems to think for a second.

"I have a problem too."

Josie looks at her, confused.

"Maybe we could help each other."

"What can I do for you?"

"I… Cleo says I have an emotional block."

"Wait, who is Cleo?"

"My new roommate. She arrived at school today."

"Why would she say such a thing to you?" Josie asks. "She doesn't even know you."

"She has seen some of my work. She thinks my paintings are expressionless."

"I do love your work."

Hope smiles. "Thank you."

"How do you think I can help you? I can't draw."

"I need some inspiration, that's where you come in."

Josie blushes. "Hope... how am I supposed to inspire you if I don't have inspiration myself?"

"I just need you to be with me" Hope lets out. Oops. "I mean, you can stay with me while I do my... thing, talk to me or do whatever you like to do. I just need some company to distract me from my monotony."

“Oh,” Josie looks at Hope who looks more shy than normal. "Yeah, okay, I can do that."

Hope releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you."

“On one condition,” Josie adds. Hope looks at her expectantly. "I want you to give me piano lessons."

Hope is surprised by the request.

"And how do you know that I play the piano?"

"That’s my secret," Josie replies with her mischievous smile. "So, deal done?" Josie asks, holding out Hope's hand.

Hope grabs Josie's hand but instead of squeezing it she takes the opportunity to pull Josie into a hug. "Yeah, deal done." She whispers near the other girl's ear.


End file.
